Disney Universe
}} Disney Universe is a video game that was released in October 2011 developed by Eurocom and published by Disney Interactive. Information The Phineas and Ferb level pack is released on March 2012, along with the costume pack. The game features content from Phineas and Ferb. The level pack is the eighth world to take place after finishing the Nightmare Before Christmas world. Here, the optional collectibles are blueprints, which give the player a hundred percent. Suburbs Suburbs is the only location in the level pack. The cutscene shows a Fodder looking at other Fodders as aliens. It uses a remote control to turn the other Fodder into chickens with the Chick-inator. The Chickens are then mad with the Fodder. The Fodder starts running and gets chased by the chickens. In Part 1, the guest must use batteries to power up generators. In addition, the guest must use the Leaf Blow-inator to remove piles of leaves, unlike using the air cleaner to get rid of poisonous gases in the WALL.E world. The Leaf Blow-inator is used to blow pinwheels. Chick-inators will turn the guest into chickens, unlike the curse HEX gave you. Before leaving, the boss here is the Flynn-Fletcher Family House as a monster. The guest must throw mines to destroy the targets by being fast. In Part 2, the guest takes place in the construction site. He must use power up the sand claws to dump sand dunes to act as platforms by avoiding the water and turning into chickens. In Part 3, the guest battles Doofenshmirtz's Blimp. It has three phases: First, the guest must throw bombs to destroy its engines. It will drop bombs to kill the player instantly. The Jetpack-inator is required to reach the blimp and destroy the targets. It'll also attack the player by firing missiles. Destroy them with your bullets. In Phase 2, it will move onto another side. Destroy the guns by throwing bombs when you get up after using the Cluck-inator. Use the same pattern like you did on its first phase when using the Jetpack-inator. In Phase 3, it will use its claw. When its claw hits a car, the guest must jump over the shockwave and then hit it to destroy it. After the claw is destroyed, the guest must use the same pattern of shooting. When its health goes down to zero, it will be shut down. The guest must use the Chick-inator to destroy it. Bots The Bots wear costumes in the Phineas and Ferb world: * Fodder - Alien * Flying Fodder - Alien * Brute - Norm * Roto - Alien * Buldog - Mechanical Bull * Spawner - Norm Bot Costumes Note: These costumes can only be obtained in the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions. * Phineas (Unlocked after the level pack is downloaded) * Ferb (Unlocked after the level pack is downloaded) * Agent P (Unlocked after the level pack is downloaded) * Candace (Unlocked after completing the Suburbs location once) * Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Unlocked after completing the Suburbs location twice) Category:Real World games Category:D